Whisper
by TumblingTroublesomeTumbleweeds
Summary: Twas' the night before graduation...Forget it! A group of students from the Academy go to a bar to celebrate, the next day Jushiro Ukitake makes a command decision...will it end in triumph or sorrow?  Cookies if you can guess who the guy in the photo is


Shinji Hirako downed another bottle of sake "…he was so happy he was shitting rainbows and farting butterflies" when he finished his sentence Kushira Hikamara burst into laughter. It was the night before their Academy graduation and a group of students had decided to go out and have fun.

Shunsui Kyoraku shook his head "Shinji-kun" he drawled in a deep voice "I think you're over exaggerating." Shinji narrowed his slate grey eyes "oh yeah?" he challenged "hey, hey let's calm down here…it's no big deal" Jushiro Ukitake tried to ease the situation but it backfired "no big deal? He accused me of over exaggerating!" Shinji was getting dramatic.

Kushira sighed and laid her head down on the table "Shinji-kun" she murmured "I think you're drunk" at the miniscule redhead's soft voice Shinji calmed down "sorry man" he patted Shunsui on the back "no big" Shunsui grinned pouring two more cups of sake "let's have a friendly drink"

Kushira hiccupped and Jushiro looked at her worried "Shira-chan you're squeaking like a mouse" Rojuro Otoribashi grinned tugging her red ponytail. She stuck her tongue out at her classmate and sat up hiccupping again Matsuri Kudo laughed at her friend and gently rubbed her back "you're going to be sick tomorrow" she murmured and Kushira nodded.

Akikiyo Tsukimura giggled loudly at something Jushiro had said. It was no secret their classmate had a crush on her white-haired classmate but it was being magnified due to the alcohol. Jushiro smiled warmly at her "I didn't think it was that funny" he said politely confused. Kushira hiccupped again and burst into laughter "Akikiyo likes to laugh" she attempted to cover for her friend but failed.

Jushiro looked at her with an indecipherable gaze. Rose tugged her hair again "oh come on…we all know the real reason is that…" Kushira covered his mouth with her hand and laughed loudly "Akikiyo likes to laugh…_right_ Rose?" there was a thumping sound and he winced "what was that…" he cringed at her glare "yes…Akikiyo loves to laugh…she just absolutely loves to laugh at every little thing and…" she glared again and he shut up.

"I see…" Jushiro said still confused, out of the group he was most sober. Akikiyo hiccupped "I think I'm gonna pass out" she said before falling sideways on Jushiro's lap. Kushira nodded "goodnight Kiko-chan" she murmured.

Kushira slid past the people in the seats next to her and stood up "I'm gonna take Kiko-chan back" she swayed on her feet "are you sure that's a good idea?" Jushiro asked worried trying to push a sleeping Akikiyo off his lap. Kushira grinned "I'm great" she jumped excitedly attempting to prove she was okay but crumpled to the ground "I just need a minute" she mumbled from the floor.

Jushiro managed to get Akikiyo off him and he knelt down next to Kushira, likewise Rose jumped to her side. Picking her up easily Rose said over his shoulder "I'll take her you take Akikiyo?" Jushiro glanced at Kushira who was blinking sleepily "I'm okay…really…I'm…" she hiccupped "drunk?" Rose asked a grin crossing his foppish face and Kushira nodded "tomorrow's going to be horrible" she murmured.

Jushiro picked up the tiny Akikiyo, her short, brown hair in disarray she blinked and wrapped her arms around his neck "mmm Ukki-kun you're so warm" she snuggled against him. He didn't quite know how to respond to that but fortunately Akikiyo had fallen asleep again.

The two men carried the unconscious girls back to the room they shared. Sliding the door open Rose chuckled "normally we'd be in so much trouble for this" he grinned sideways at Jushiro who nodded. The girls' room was almost identical to the guy's rooms aside from the decorations.

Jushiro untangled Akikiyo from his neck and set her down on her bed "they're pretty good friends" Rose said and Jushiro turned. On Kushira's side there were photos pinned to the wall mostly of Akikiyo and Kushira.

Jushiro gently brushed his hand across a particularly pretty picture of Kushira smiling at the camera, arms around an unfamiliar boy with long dark reddish brown hair. Rose watched but didn't say anything…it was clear that the young man was in love with the pretty redhead. Rose studied her sleeping peacefully; no wonder Jushiro loved her he thought.

He looked back at the wall. Jushiro was standing in front of a picture and Rose moved closer. It was one of her, him and Shunsui. He remembered that Shinji Hirako and Love Aikawa were harassing people with a camera. It was a good picture Rose had to admit, Kushira had her hand up in an attempt to block the camera, Jushiro was trying to pull her arm away and Shunsui was holding up a peace sign.

Rose sighed; he had so many memories of the school and he had to admit that he was going to miss it. Was he ever going to see his friends again? He wandered over to Akikiyo's side and laughed softly at the fact that she had manga characters taped on her wall, Akikiyo was a funny girl 4'9", brown hair and wide brown eyes.

"I'm going to miss this place" Jushiro said and Rose looked at him "I hope we all get to stay in touch" he gently brushed a chunk of hair off Kushira's face.

The two young men left the room, knowing their friends would have left the bar they went back to their rooms.

The next day was graduation and that particular group of students was feeling particularly horrible. After graduation came to a close the students said their goodbyes to each other, hoping they would meet again.

Jushiro caught Kushira talking to Akikiyo. He approached the miniscule pair and Akikiyo blushed when he came over and Kushira smiled her crooked smile "Shiro-kun" she greeted him "how are you feeling?" he smiled "I'm feeling good…I didn't have a whole lot to drink though" he leveled his gaze at the redhead "how are you feeling?" she blushed "miserable" she conceded "Akikiyo's not feeling that great either" the brunette nodded too embarrassed to say anything.

Kushira nudged her "ne, Kiko-chan" she laughed "say something" Akikiyo turned darker red "h-hello Ukitake-san" she bowed. This was the typical Akikiyo, blushing, shy and painfully polite whenever he was around "Tsukimura-san" he smiled warmly "how are you feeling?" Akikiyo blushed and stuttered more "f-fine Ukitake-san a-and yourself?" his gentle expression slowly putting her at ease "I'm good…say, do you mind if I steal Shira-chan for a little?"

Akikiyo shook her head blushing "th-that's fine…I h-have some other people to say bye to anyways" she hugged Kushira "see you later Shira" she told her friend who hugged back "dinner tonight 8pm…don't forget" Kushira warned with a smile. Akikiyo nodded "I won't! Bye Shira! Bye U-Ukitake-san" she blushed and hurried off.

Kushira watched her friend leave and laughed "she's been my best friend all six years" she sighed and blinked "did you need something Shiro-kun?"

He looked startled "oh…right…well" he said looking uneasy "are you okay Shiro-kun?" she blinked at him "I'm fine…I just…" he took a deep breath "this" he pressed his lips to hers quickly.

Kushira pulled back startled "Sh-Shiro-kun" her fingers touched her lips "I apologize" he bowed hastily and turned away "wait" she called holding out her hand, she brought it to her chest "don't apologize" she said turning red.

He looked at her "Kushira…" he whispered "please don't apologize…it's not necessary" she murmured turning away and pushing through the crowd of people "Kushira…" he whispered her name

**A/N I just wanted an excuse to use the phrase 'shitting rainbows and farting butterflies'...can you blame me? xD**


End file.
